Como mejorar la convivencia, según W Sherlock Holmes
by Dracarys29
Summary: El joven John Watson debe dar su último examen del semestre universitario, y pese a que su compañero de cuarto, Sherlock, se ha mostrado extraño los últimos días, le brinda un poco de ayuda. Este Fanfic ganó el 2do lugar en el reto "citas y más citas!" del foro "I am Sherlocked" / prometo continuarlo pronto!


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, sino que son propiedad de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle y su adaptación a la televisión pertenece a la BBC y a su creadores (Moffat/Gattis). Esta actividad la realizo sin fines de lucro y solo por entretención.

Este fanfic participa en el reto "Citas y más citas" del foro "I am Sherlocked". No contiene ninguna advertencia previa, pues me calenté la cabeza el mes completo intentando crear algo interesante, pero la nación de las responsabilidades adultas atacó y me quedé sin tiempo, así que nació este one shot :( Sin embargo, y como todo lo que subo, lo hice con amor y respeto para quien pase y lo lea. Es breve, espero que lo disfruten.

n/a: las citas usadas están marcadas _en cursiva._

* * *

-¿Sherlock? –John entró al piso, encendió la luz pues ya estaba atardeciendo y caminó por la pequeña sala hacia la habitación de su amigo. Abrió ligeramente la puerta, por si interrumpía en algo y se asomó.

Cajas llenas de carpetas y papeles apilados junto al armario cerrado, la cama bien hecha, pero a los pies el laptop estaba tirado sin más junto con una bata de levantarse. Junto a los pies de la cama había un alto de un número indeterminado de revistas, libros y enciclopedias. El papel decomural del cuarto lucía rasgado en algunas partes, y arrancado a tirones en otros lados. Sherlock solía pegar cosas encima, pero al parecer lo apuntes más recientes habían sido arrancados con fuerza y sin nada de delicadeza, además de que había intentado disimular el papel rasgado dibujando un gran smiley con spray amarillo. John miró extrañado la escena tan extraña como su habitante en sí mismo. Sherlock Holmes estaba sentado de espaldas a la puerta, de frente a la ventana donde los últimos rayos de sol de la tarde entraban iluminando su cabello de rizos oscuros. Tenía los audífonos de su Ipod puestos en ambas orejas y leía concentrado un libro grande, cuyo tema no pudo ver.

-Sherlock… - John le movió ligeramente del hombro y el muchacho reaccionó, se volteó en la silla y al verlo le sonrió ampliamente.

\- John… -se quitó los audífonos y le miró algo soñoliento- ¿Qué hora es?

-Casi las 7... ¿no has salido de tu cuarto? –Sherlock negó con la cabeza- bien, afortunado eximido… ¿Qué le hiciste a la pared? –apuntó a ella, aún extrañado por tanto maltrato repentino.

- _Oh, la pared se lo merecía._ –dijo desinteresado- tuve que arrancar algunos apuntes importantes sobre un caso reciente y meterlos bajo la cama, sentí los estúpidos pasos de Anderson desde el cuarto de la esquina venir hacia acá porque me robé algunas de sus cosas en la clase de química analítica. Vino a buscar unas pocas muestras que le tomé, pero tuve que esconder todo. Ya sabes lo odioso y metiche que se pone. –suspiró- de todos modos, no valía la pena. Había hecho un pésimo trabajo con sus muestras, como siempre, y no pude sacar nada en limpio.

Sherlock y John eran compañeros de cuarto en la universidad. Se habían conocido el día de la matrícula; Mike era un amigo en común de ambos, que ese día iba con John a matricularse en medicina, pero había olvidado algunos papeles en su auto para la ocasión, y dejó a John cuidando su lugar en la fila de registro. Fue entonces cuando conoció a Sherlock. No había pensado en tener un compañero de cuarto, y Mike ya había encontrado a alguien, por lo cual agradeció que Sherlock casi adivinara (según él, era deducir) que necesitaba con quien compartir espacio al menos durante el primer año de carrera.

Pero Sherlock resultó ser mucho más interesante de lo que John había esperado. Era inteligente, perspicaz, atrevido y el mejor estudiante de la carrera de química. Coincidían en algunas asignaturas dentro de la facultad, y además ayudaba a John con algunas asignaturas que le resultaban complicadas; como farmacología y el electivo de química orgánica (¿¡en qué demonios pensaba John cuando tomó orgánica como electivo!? Se le hacía particularmente difícil). Actualmente se encontraban en proceso de cierre de semestre de su segundo año de carrera y Sherlock, como siempre, se había eximido de todas las pruebas finales, las cuales eran obligatorias para aquellos estudiantes cuyos promedios estaban por debajo de la media de la facultad.

John no era ningún estúpido, claramente. Pero tampoco un estudiante brillante. Tenía sus momentos, y así como brillaba en asignaturas como anatomía y biología celular, se le hacía un poco más difícil otras cosas, como orgánica. Además, administraba un blog donde comenzó escribiendo algunas cosas aleatorias, pero que luego evocó completamente a escribir la historia de él y Sherlock… no en un plano romántico, aunque gente dentro de la universidad bromeaba con lo contrario, eran solo amigos. Es que Sherlock además de ser un brillante estudiante, usaba sus dones de deducción para resolver crímenes, asesinatos, secuestros, y cuanto misterio se le planteara, solo por el mero gusto de hacerlo y "no aburrirse" como decía él mismo. Había partido como aficionado, con John corriendo detrás de él, y saliendo a hurtadillas del edificio de estudiantes por las noches, pero ahora trabajaba de manera más seria, y de vez en cuando, para New Scotland Yard; donde ayudaba a un conocido que tenía ahí, Greg Lestrade.

Para John, el blog y poder correr con Sherlock descifrando misterios, era más bien una manera de recrearse de su estrés universitario. Cosa que por cierto, no había podido hacer durante las últimas semanas.

- _¿Cómo va el blog?_ –preguntó Sherlock de pronto, sacando a John de su ensimismamiento. Estaba pensando en eso, mientras miraba a Sherlock de reojo. No lo iba a explicitar nunca, pero le gustaba mirar a Sherlock en actividades intelectuales, como pensando, leyendo, deduciendo, etcétera. Parecía realmente inmerso en su cabeza. No como John intentando estudiar, veía una pelusa y se distraía de todo.

-Aaamm… no lo sé, bien. O sea, hum… no he podido hacer mucho los últimos días. –no supo que responder, se sentía disperso.

Sherlock asintió en silencio.

-Entonces ¿química orgánica? –señaló con uno de sus largos dedos el cuaderno que John traía bajo el brazo.

-Sí… sería bueno que me ayudaras, principalmente con alquenos y alquinos… -le extendió el cuaderno a su amigo.

-¿Alcoholes? – preguntó Sherlock mientras revisaba el cuaderno de John y comenzaba a ojearlo.

\- y éteres.

-¿Todo para cuando?

\- dos semanas más.

-Tiempo suficiente para que todo te quede claro y salgas con un sobresaliente del examen –Sherlock le miró aún sentado y le dio una sonrisa de suficiencia a John. Para él, era pan comido. – bien, cuando quieras.

Se levantó de su silla y con el cuaderno de John se dirigió a su cama, donde se sentó cruzando sus piernas en posición de indio, y dejó el cuaderno en su regazo.

-¿Sherlock qué haces? –John le miró confundido- no es recomendable estudiar sobre la cama, uno tiende a distraerse más o a quedarse dormido ¿sabías?

-Gente común, lo siento –masculló mientras se ponía de pie y volvía a su escritorio- trae una silla y lo que te haga falta, comenzaremos solo por todas las cosas que recuerdes de estos temas.

-Gracias… -John salió de la habitación de Sherlock, aún confundido por la extraña reacción que había tenido su amigo, fue hasta su cuarto; tomó su laptop, un bolígrafo y volvió al cuarto de Sherlock.

Sherlock le hacía preguntas a John, y le prohibió mirar su computador o cualquier apunte, pues quería conocer el real estado de necesidad de su amigo. Curiosamente, John recordaba varias cosas, pese a lo muy preocupado que había parecido por tener ayuda. No confundió las nomenclaturas en alquenos, y pudo explicar claramente las propiedades físicas de los alquinos. Pasó casi una hora, John empezó a sentir hambre, y además mientras hablaba, se desconcentró un par de veces notando que Sherlock le miraba fijamente, pero no a la cara, sino que a veces se le quedaba mirando los labios y el cuello. Eso le puso algo nervioso, por lo que prefirió cortar la clase de repaso de manera disimulada.

-¿Y bien, profesor, como estoy? –bromeó John poniéndose de pie para estirarse un poco.

-sorpresivamente, bien. Creí que estabas peor, la verdad… ¿dónde vas? – Sherlock miró raro a su amigo, quien rápidamente se había movido de su puesto hasta la puerta.

-A por comida. ¿quieres algo?

Sherlock se quedó mirando fijamente a John. Otra vez la maldita mirada que se posaba un poco más abajo de los ojos del rubio. Dio un torpe paso hasta la puerta, dispuesto a salir. Sherlock sonrió quedamente ante la acción de su amigo.

-solo té, gracias. –siguió mirando a John fijamente a ese punto indeterminado de su cara. El rubio asintió en silencio y salió, torpe y rápidamente de la habitación de su amigo.

Quizás solo estaba imaginando cosas. Pasó por el espejo del pequeño baño compartido "quizás tengo un grano o algo en la cara" pensó para sí mismo. Se miró, pero no había nada. Tampoco era un joven propenso al acné o imperfecciones en su rostro, jamás había tenido esas cosas ni siquiera en la pubertad. Se pasó ambas manos por la cara y fue hasta la cocina. se preparó un sándwich y dos tazas de té, puso todo en una bandeja y volvió al cuarto. Antes de entrar, Sherlock le detuvo en la puerta. Le quitó la taza y en cambio dejó sobre la bandeja su cuaderno y el bolígrafo.

-¿Sherlock?

-Seguimos mañana, estás muy bien, repasa otro poco. Tengo que hacer ahora. Gracias por el té. –habló rápido y cerró la puerta de su cuarto de un solo y seco portazo, dejando a John afuera.

-¡Sherlock, mi laptop! –exclamó aún confundido por la reacción de su amigo.

-Te la devolveré a la noche. La necesito.

John pensó en que cosas tan horribles podría ver su amigo si se quedaba un par de horas con el computador. "Nada" pensó mientras volvía a la cocina a comer solo su sándwich. "solo algunas fotos de navidades y fiestas familiares"

"y quizás algunos links que le conduzcan a tus páginas porno" se recordó. Se atoró con el trozo de sándwich que tenía en la boca. Se intentó tranquilizar. Si Sherlock llegaba a ver eso, era poco probable que le contara a alguien más o que se mofara de él. Ese pensamiento le tranquilizó, así que se terminó su sándwich en paz, bebió su té y se fue a su cuarto a hacer otra cosa.

* * *

-Dijiste que habías terminado con Mary. –espetó Sherlock días después mientras almorzaban en el casino de la universidad. Bueno, John estaba comiendo. Sherlock solo había vuelto a llenar su termo con té, y al lado tenía dos galletas que le había comprado a la casera del edificio de estudiantes, la señora Hudson.

Habían pasado 3 días desde que Sherlock había tomado el laptop de John. Se la había devuelto la mañana siguiente sin hacer comentarios, pero John había comenzado a fijarse en que la mirada de su amigo seguía fija en un punto indeterminado de su cara, y no sabía si le incomodaba o no. Sherlock no era precisamente un muchacho feo. Muy delgado, sí. Exageradamente alto para lo delgado y joven que era (poco más de 6 pies, y tenía apenas 20 años). Con unos pómulos muy marcados en su pálido rostro, pero lo compensaba con una mirada camaleónica, cuyo iris variaba del gris al verde, del verde al azul y del azul al celeste. Cabello medio ondulado y desordenado, y siempre muy bien vestido.

-¿Disculpa? – John dejó el servicio a un lado de su plato.

-Saliste con Mortsan un par de meses, la metiste al apartamento cuando creíste que no estaba ahí, y luego me dijiste que la encontrabas aburrida. Sin embargo, se siguen enviando correos.

-Entonces sí revisaste mi computadora… -gruñó John.

Sherlock se encogió de hombros y bebió un poco de té.

-Mary ni siquiera es tu tipo. Digo, si buscas a una chica como las de tus videos…

John abrió la boca y se puso pálido. No sabía que le descolocaba más, si la idea de su amigo revisando sus cosas personales, o la de Sherlock sentado viendo porno. ¿le habrá sucedido algo al ver esas cosas? Probablemente no, pensó para sí mismo. Sherlock no había evidenciado ningún gusto o cercanía por el coito durante los dos años que llevaban siendo amigos, ni tampoco tenía demasiada cercanía con nadie que no fuera John, por lo cual algunos conocidos en el campus los ligaban como pareja.

-Sherlock… -John carraspeó un poco- los jóvenes de 20pocos como yo, intentamos conocer gente… Mary es simpática, algunas cosas salieron mal, pero me gustaría intentar salir con ella nuevamente, eso es todo.

-Ni siquiera te gusta, John. Solo le escribes que sería bueno verse, pero no le dices cuando, solo la estás ilusionando mientras evalúas si estuvo realmente tan mal o no… –Sherlock parecía más molesto que hace unos momentos.

\- ¿Y tú que sabes de gustarle a alguien o pedirle a chicas que salgan contigo? –John de la nada, también se molestó más que antes- Nunca nadie te ha conocido siquiera una amiga, tienes apenas 20 Sherlock, deberías hacer algo por ello…

Sherlock tomó su termo y dejó las pocas galletas en la mesa, se puso de pie y salió sin decirle nada a John. El rubio solo suspiró ruidosamente y siguió comiendo hasta que acabó tranquilamente su porción. No iba a salir detrás de Sherlock solo por otro de sus berrinches. Esperaba sí, que no se sintiera tan molesto como para dejar de ayudarle.

Y Sherlock no lo hizo, siguieron estudiando juntos los días siguientes. John tenía otro par de exámenes entremedio, e iba a la universidad a veces a buscar calificaciones atrasadas o a discutir con algún profesor terco que hubiese corregido mal algunos de sus exámenes. Finalmente, pasaron las dos semanas y John dio su examen de química orgánica. Sherlock se había mostrado distante con él, pero aún así le había ayudado. No había vuelto a sacar su laptop (al menos mientras John estaba en casa) y no le había vuelto a hablar de Mortsan. Sin embargo, seguía mirando puntos indeterminados de su rostro a veces, y aún más cuando creía que John estaba lo suficientemente distraído. Ahora que ya había salido de su examen y por fin era libre hasta recibir su calificación en cinco días más, saldría de su pequeña e incómoda rencilla con su amigo.

-¿Sherlock? –John otra vez llegaba al pequeño piso a oscuras. Encendió la luz y ah, ahí estaba Sherlock, sentado en su sofá mirando a un punto indeterminado de la pared. John se le quedó mirando, sin saber si hablar o no.

-John. – respondió el aludido y lo miró- te estaba hablando, ¿por qué no me dijiste nada?

-Es que acabo de cruzar la puerta… -el rubio se movió con cuidado hacia el sofá que tenía frente a Sherlock y se sentó- ¿qué me habías dicho?

-¿Cómo te fue en el examen? -desvió Sherlock mientras seguía mirando a cualquier sitio

-Bien, gracias por tu ayuda, no fue tan terrible todo… -se hizo un silencio entre ambos- Sherlock… ¿te has sentido bien…estos días? – John no sabía realmente como comenzar la conversación, ni tampoco sabía a dónde la quería dirigir. Si estaba seguro de que era todo un poco tonto, y que quería que Sherlock dejara de mirarle no- a los ojos, y que se olvidara del asunto de los correos con Mary.

Sherlock volvió la mirada hacia John, y otra vez miró ese punto indeterminado en su rostro. Antes de que John pudiera quejarse de nada, Sherlock se acomodó en su asiento y habló rápidamente.

-Me he fijado en las últimas semanas en tu comportamiento, John. Aunque conoces muchas personas, eres más bien tímido, y sin embargo te preocupas de rodearte de gente, aunque menos de la mitad te agrade. Insistes en salir con chicas, buscar chicas, y ser aún más agradable con cuanta mujer te encuentras. Sin embargo, y quizás no lo has notado ni tú mismo, te quedas mirando hombres, siempre y cuando estés en un ángulo seguro para observarlos.

-¿Disculpa?

-He sopesado la posibilidad de que seas bisexual, ¿por qué? Tus últimas visitas a portales porno, incluyen videos de tríos, normalmente los jóvenes de tu edad tienen la fantasía de dormir con dos mujeres, sin embargo has buscado videos de hombres con una mujer, y además videos donde los hombres se besan entre ellos. Lo cual no te hace homosexual, ni tampoco alguien puramente sexual buscando cualquier cosa que se mueva….

-Sherlock… -John estaba rojo hasta las orejas, sumamente avergonzado y descolocado.

-Deja de interrumpirme. –le regañó- creo que estás buscando tu espacio, lo cual es lícito, jóvenes entre 20 y 25 años no saben que hacer con sus vidas al salir de sus casas, y aunque no entiendo esa crisis de identidad, te considero mi amigo, y creo que te puedo ayudar.

Si John había estado descolocado ante todo lo que Sherlock le hablaba, la última frase terminó por dejarlo helado.

-¿qué? ¿Qué tú qué, Sherlock…?

-Eres mi amigo, no sabes si todavía quieres salir con Mary, y por otra parte… -Sherlock se quedó quieto, midiendo las palabras que estaba a punto de decir

-¿Sherlock? – preguntó el joven rubio, entre el pánico y la vergüenza.

\- John, creo que eres bisexual, aunque ni tú te hayas dado cuenta, y por otra parte, y aunque hayas ignorado el hecho todo este tiempo, habrás notado que soy homosexual.

John terminó de sonrojarse, para ponerse completamente pálido.

-Creo que me gustas, John. Y solo por un asunto de mejorar la convivencia en este piso, creo que deberíamos besarnos.

John tuvo que tomar aire reiteradas ocasiones para poder procesar lo que su amigo le había propuesto.

 **-fin-**


End file.
